


Spin

by Olukanai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Il Mheg (Final Fantasy XIV), Love Confessions, Pixies, Sweet, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olukanai/pseuds/Olukanai
Summary: The Warrior of Light has been told to throw the best tea party in Il Mheg, in exchange for information, by the pixie King. Feo Ul wants her to invite Urianger and dance with him.
Relationships: Feo Ul & Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 25





	Spin

Spin

The Warrior looked at Feo Ul and crossed her arms. “No.”

Feo Ul gave her the biggest, saddest droopy eyes they could manage. “Aw, but you have to! It’s the only way!”

She looked at them dubiously. “The only way?” she questioned. They nodded, twirling around her with a spin. She rolled her eyes. “You expect me to believe the only way you’ll help me get a handful of tomes out of Lyhe Ghiah, is to have a tea party?” 

Feo Ul flipped through the air with a joyous laugh. “Yes! The only way your [beautiful branch] will scour through dusty old books is if you can provide enough entertainment to get me through the dreaded chore.”

She sighed at the pixie, seriously considering their request. While she wasn’t as good at bargaining with them as Urianger was, she was learning not to fall into any obvious traps or loopholes, especially with Feo Ul at her side. Shaking her head, she raised an eyebrow, “And you promise to look for the ones I specifically tell you?” The pixie nodded their head vigorously. “And no over tedious tasks for me made to stretch this process out?”

“I promise!” Feo Ul crossed their hands over their chest, flying upside down now with, large pleading eyes. 

The Warrior was just about to agree when Feo Ul screeched with laughter. She chuckled at the pixie as they continued. 

“We have to have the biggest, best tea party ever! Music and dancing and all sorts of delights to eat!” 

“Music and dancing too, huh?”

“Of course, you can’t have a proper pixie tea party without it.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get started then.”

“Oh good! And you have to invite Urianger.”

“Okay, I will.”

“He’ll be the only one you can dance with properly.”

“Okay... wait-” the Warrior’s brows furrowed as she looked down at the pixie, weaving their way around her legs. “Dancing with Urianger?”

They laughed hysterically for a moment. “Dull, boring Urianger has been cooped up with all those books lately, he needs some time away from them.” They flew up into her face, “And what better way than the tea party! And you have to dance with him!” They pointed their long nail into her chest for emphasis. 

“Why do I have to dance with him?” she asked as she started to walk towards Lydha Lran. She was already listing in her mind which fae she would have to speak to in order to organize said tea party. 

“Because I said so! It’s one of the rules now. The tea party can’t be a success until you’ve danced with Urianger.” They paused while floating behind, then added, “A proper dance! No loopholes!”

Sighing, the Warrior stuck her hand out to shake the pixie’s. Feo Ul, grabbed her fingertips and shook, flying up and down a little. “It’s a deal, my [wonderful, beautiful sapling]!” They did a few flips in the air, making her laugh as they spun around her.   
“Okay, okay. I have a lot of organizing to do. I’ll speak with you again later? After all I need to throw the biggest, best tea party in Lydha Lran.” 

Feo Ul squealed in excitement, dancing through the air. “I feel so excited, I may just go search for those tomes now. Have fun my lovely sapling!” They flipped and disappeared with a pop. She watched and took a deep breath, crossing her arms as she thought about how exactly she was going to pull this off... 

\---

The Warrior sighed as she leaned against the door to Bookman’s Shelves. Nearly everything was set up. The dining area at Lydha Lran was set up with various decorations, and twinkling lights. Food was being made and harmless pranks and fun set up across the area. She had even found a few pixies and Nu Mou to form a band and play music for everyone. She was actually quite happy with the results, having left a handful of pixies already flying around in dances with one another while the band practiced. Now she found herself psyching herself up to into Uranger’s home and ask him to attend. She was nervous and a little jittery along with being tired after the long day, having the pixies help involved helping the pixies in tasks that ranged from tedious to ridiculous. Stretching her arms above her head, she knocked on the door loudly and stepped into Bookman’s Shelves. 

Letting her eyes adjust in the door, she blinked a few times and tried to make out any shapes, calling quietly into the space. “Urianger?” She heard some movement in the main room, and stepped further into the house. Stepping fully into the room she looked to the side to see Urianger rubbing at his face as he looked up. 

“Ah,” he said with a rough voice, smiling, “Well met my friend.” He stood and stretched his own arms as she gave him a small smile with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms. He ducked his head sheepishly as he walked around the desk toward her. “What bringest thee to visit this day?”

Shaking her head, she gave him a fond look. “Well it is evening now, so I don’t know if we can really say ‘day’ but I came to invite you to the pixie’s tea party.” She grinned, adding, “At Feo Ul’s behest.” She gave a light laugh when he frowned, furrowing his brows in thought at that.   
  
He walked past her towards the area he had set up to be a kitchen. “Why dost thy paragon wish to invite me to a tea party?” He got a cup of water as she followed him, watching him as he tidied up a little. 

She scrunched her nose up. “They think you’ve been cooped up in here with too many books lately. So in turn for helping me, part of the deal was to get you to go to the tea party I had to organize today.” She didn’t want to mention yet that they had to dance. She wasn’t sure how she would get him to go along with it naturally, but she didn’t think the pixie would be happy if she outright told him. 

He paused in his movements. “”Twas thou that organized said party?”  
She nodded. “Yes, those tomes you asked me about... I asked Feo Ul about getting into Lyhe Ghiah to search but they wouldn’t have it. As King, I couldn’t argue.”   
He gave a little hum as he finished, leaning his hip against the table next to her. “I wouldst venture to assume that they wouldst not allow thee to view the tomes without mine attendance?”  
She gave an apologetic shrug. “That’s not all, but we can work with it for now,” she admitted. He gestured for her to continue and she blushed slightly, shaking her head. “It’s okay, if it comes up, I’ll let you know. Don’t worry about it.”  
He nodded, then gave her a smile. “Feo Ul is correct in that I have not been out much lately. ‘Twould do me well to attend, mayhaps learn more about our neighbors whilst enjoying the evening.”   
The Warrior grinned at him and Urianger gave her a proper bow, offering her his arm afterwards, which she grinned and took with a small jitter of nerves. 

\---

Urianger escorted her down the path to Lydha Lran. As they neared, the Warrior looked up at the floating and twinkling lights with a smile. The party was in full swing and the oranges and yellows of the sunset were just starting to fade as the soft music and laughter reached the couple as they walked. She felt him squeeze her hand on his arm gently as the neared the area the party was mainly taking place. Looking up to him, still smiling, she was taken a little aback at the gentle look on his face. “Thy paragon’s trust hath not been misplaced. ‘Tis a joyous occasion that thou hath created.” He gestured to the fae laughing and playing as she looked at him questioningly. Seeing them enjoy themselves so much however made her happy and she giggled as she watched a pair of pixies laughing so hard they could barely breathe at another who had their wings dyed by a hidden prank. 

She looked up at her escort happily, and brought her other hand up to clasp over his on her arm. “I’m glad. I like seeing them all happy.” She turned back to the scene around her and missed when his smile faltered and he flushed a light pink, smiling as he turned his own face away to look at the pixies. 

Ushering him over to the food, the Warrior showed him everything she had gathered and helped with, asking him how they were made and what they were made of. Urianger also helped by telling her which ones may be tricked or dangerous for her to eat, steering her toward the safer foods. 

They were having a discussion on the history of the area while sampling the many foods when Feo Ul popped up. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you my sweet sapling.” They stroked the side of her hair as she laughed and the pixie turned to Urianger. “And you, I’m glad you came out of your dusty old hole to spend some time away from your precious books.” They hadn’t said it unkindly, just matter of fact, making the Warrior snort in laughter as Urianger, composed as always, gave the King a bow of his head. 

“’Twould seem I hath been missed while continuing my studies, I shall attempt to amend these circumstances, your Highness.” He smiled at Feo Ul until they crossed their arms and turned to the Warrior. “Very well, I hope to see it. Now you...” they flew to her side and tugged at her arm. “Come and dance with me [sweet sapling]! You’ve found the best music for the party, and I am so happy to share it with you!”

Laughing, she stood and looked to Urianger, who gestured her one with a smile, as the small pixie pulled on her arm and shirt, shooing her toward a small section of the field many pixies were dancing and fluttering about. 

Once there, they pulled her this way and that and showed her how to do some pixie dances suited for humans, who had to stay on the ground. She laughed and followed the pixie’s ridiculous instructions but enjoyed herself even as she made the pixies around her laugh as well. Including Feo Ul, who was in stitches at one point, rolling around on her back as they fluttered through the air, holding their sides. She ended up teaching them a dance they could fly through and also let her have a moment of spinning the pixie paragon around. 

Urianger had watched her, laughing quietly with their antics as they made her do some silly movements, and she had caught his eyes a few times, blushing more than once at the kind and gentle smile she had caught on him a few times. She was just thinking of a way to convince him to join her, when Feo Ul surprised her by zipping by and floating up to him themselves. She furrowed her brow as she tried to make out what they were saying, when he stood and started to make his way over. She heard a few giggles and a few pixies whispering about their dance as they both approached. 

When they reached where she was, the pixies dispersed a bit to give them some space and Urianger gave her a low and elegant bow. Feo Ul was beside themselves with excitement at the prospect, their tiny fists wiggling in silent cheer as they fluttered in place. The Warrior flushed a light pink as she started to speak, but was interrupted. “Pray allow me to have this dance my lady,” he said, reaching his hand out in offer to take her own. As she placed her hand in his, he gently wrapped his long fingers around hers and pulled her into position. She looked over to the pixie curiously, and they stated, “I wished to see what a proper dance from humans looked like. There’s an entire room in the castle dedicated to it, so I wanted to see it firsthand.” 

Urianger stepped closer to her, minding the difference in height perfectly, and gave her another one of those gentle smiles that made her blush. “And who better to do that than my two favorite humans?” the pixie said as they drifted away to give them more space.   
  
She laughed nervously as she looked up at him. He chuckled and slowly started to lead them into a slow waltz. She wasn’t perfect but he simply guided her along, letting her get more comfortable until he gently spun her, pulling her back close to his chest as he pulled her in. She couldn’t help but look up at him and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Thou hast gave them a beautiful evening to remember.” He twirled her out again gently, but pulled her closer to him when she took his shoulder again. She looked at the pixies around them, most of them having left to do other things while a few still watched them. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m glad,” she said quietly, “They deserve happiness, too.” 

After a while they slowed to a gently sway in place of dancing, talking quietly and laughing. Urianger, leaned down to her ear again, making her shiver when he spoke quietly. “Shall we rest a while? The top of the hill wouldst give thee a lovely view of the lantern and pixie lights.” She nodded, a blush spreading over her face as his cheek brushed against hers as he leaned back. Instead of letting her go, he surprised her by laying his arm across the small of her back as he led her away. 

They climbed the small hill that encased one of Lydha Lran’s buildings and sat close together atop the highest part of it. Urianger was right and the twinkling, drifting lights paired with some magical lights the pixies set about made a beautiful sight in the night sky, draped across the view of the lake and castle. The lake reflected some of the lights that had drifted off. She was lost in the view momentarily and she had turned to Urianger to see if he was looking, only to stop when she saw him looking at her, a sweet smile on his lips. She stopped, wide-eyed, as she looked at him, he just looked over her, golden eyes glittering in the light, wandering over her face. The Warrior blushed and stuttered a few syllables out but stopped. “Urianger,” she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

He leaned closer, placing his hand against her cheek, and gently turning her face toward his. “Pray tell me what makest thee blush so profusely.” His voice was quiet and low, and she swallowed. 

“You,” she whispered.   
This seemed to surprise him, and he let his hand drop, turning away from her. “Forgive me, my lady. ‘Twas inappropriate of me to invade your space.”   
She turned to him, doing the same to him, placing her hand on his cheek, despite the burning in her own, and turned his face to look at her. His eyes seemed to glow in the low light as she looked at him. “Urianger, I...” she trailed off, nerves over taking her. He placed his own hand over hers, pressing it to his cheek softly, and closed his eyes.   
This gave her the courage to continue. “You’ve always been by my side and now,” she brought her other hand up to brush his bangs away from his eyes, and his golden eyes met hers. She caressed his other cheek, mirroring the one in his own hand and leaned up, bringing her forehead to his. “You’ve always held a place in my heart, and I think I love you.” 

She kept her eyes closed in fear. All her worries and tension about confessing to him had made her stomach knot and she swallowed painfully. She had considered in the past, but it never seemed like the right time, even now didn’t but when he looked at her like that... The sweet, gentle fondness he regarded her with made her lose all sense of concentration. She was pulled out of her own fears, when his free hand came up to cup the side of her neck and he leaned closer to her, his nose brushing hers. 

“Dost thee speak the truth?” he whispered, sounding almost pained. She nodded the smallest amount, and whispered, “Yes.” Her lips a hair away from his own, she could feel them without touching but refused to open her eyes and see the expected disappointment from him. She didn’t expect it however when he brushed his lips against hers softly, in a quick kiss. 

Her eyes shot open in shock, but she didn’t pull away. She searched his eyes so close to hers as he chuckled, pulling her a little closer. “My dearest friend, my feelings for thee have grown over the years to a state most unbearable if I were to not speak of them soon.” She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I promise thee, that thy love is not unrequited.” He pulled her into a proper kiss, full of joy and anticipation as they sat there. Her happy tears dried quickly in his arms, a giggle escaping her as he pulled away. She could feel his own chuckle in his chest as he pulled her into his arms. “That thee would return mine own feelings was more that I ever hoped.” 

She laughed joyously with him as they held each other and watched the pixie’s tea party below and the sparkling and glittering sky above. 


End file.
